


Until the Petal Falls

by CBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Romance, Experimental Style, M/M, Moving On, One-Sided Relationship, Poetry, Season/Series 08, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/pseuds/CBlue
Summary: Cleaning through his things, Keith finds something that he needs to air out.





	Until the Petal Falls

_I remember the first day of spring._

_Things arising from their birth._

_They rose from the death that was winter,_

_And they sprouted buds to show their worth._

_Small little blossoms flourished in a field._

_Tiny dew drops clung to blades of grass._

_As if the sky could kiss the grass good morning,_

_This is how the season passed._

_Then came summer and the scorching heat._

_I searched for water to drink._

_I found a well full of life._

_It replenished and pulled me from the brink._

_So passed your summer blooms,_

_Just as the season before._

_Like the dew, I adore you._

_Like the water, I crave more._

_Autumn followed dutifully._

_It painted greens gold._

_I feared I may have come too close,_

_As you began to grow cold._

_Too soon had it been from the last winter._

_Even as new snow approached._

_Pink sunrises turned to orange mournings,_

_As I waited and tried to coach._

_I asked you to come out of your pretty little nest._

_You hide away your heart in the piles of the dead._

_When the first snow fall arrived,_

_All I saw was the dead trees beneath._

_The grass withered and the dew no longer kissed it._

_No more was precious water bequeathed._

_Slowly, as the remaining leaves fell,_

_I think I did too._

_Even amidst your sorrow,_

_I still love you._

_So I too hide beneath the snow banks,_

_And followed you into your deepest storm._

_When I could not see,_

_I still ran for your warmth._

_Blindlessly, I searched for you._

_Winter took away your sunshine._

_Snow choked your flowers._

_Still I ran to you even if you could never be mine._

_Constant and ever changing,_

_Like the seasons,_

_Always growing,_

_I need no greater reason._

_As snow fell into your eyelashes,_

_And you blinked away their cold touch,_

_I brushed away your sorrow._

_The contact almost too much._

_Beneath that pale exterior,_

_Drained of happiness from sleet and snow,_

_I saw your smile sprout,_

_And start to grow._

_Winter thawed and now it was spring._


End file.
